starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Moebius Corps
) Amon (2505—2506) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Moebius Foundation (?—2505) Amon (2505—2506) |strength=Moebius Security Spectres Various enthralled terrans |capital=Revanscar (?— 2506) |language= |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Destroyed by the Daelaam }} Moebius Corps is a military unit that answered to the Moebius Foundation.Neilson, Micky. "Sector Six." (Oct 27, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Sector Six Accessed 2015-10-27. After the death of Emil Narud and the rise of Amon, the Moebius Corps became an army of mindless thralls for Amon and his hybrid, and set out on a crusade to destroy all life in the sector. History Rise of the Hybrid Moebius Corps started as a military organization in service of the Moebius Foundation. As the hybrid began to awaken and heed Amon's call, they began to enslave the minds of the terrans who had created them. One such group was Brute Squad, who was assigned security detail for a xenobiology facility named Sector Six that was breeding the hybrid. All aboard the facility were either killed or were enslaved by the hybrid. Zeratul first encountered Moebius Corps on a former Moebius Foundation space platform where they were experimenting on protoss templar. These protoss had been brought to them by the Tal'darim, and were being used to create hybrid. Zeratul attempted to rescue the Protoss from this platform while Kerrigan and her Swarm destroyed the platform's power generator. Zeratul commented that the terran's minds were completely broken, and they were nothing more but mindless servants of the hybrid. The protoss were saved and the facility was destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). November 10, 2015 Crusade Against the Universe When Amon started the End War, Moebius Corps began attacking Dominion worlds indiscriminately and left few survivors in their wake. A large force began to lay siege to Korhal, where Jim Raynor coordinated a defense. They disabled the atmospheric generators on the space platform Sky Shield and tried to send it plummeting into Augustgrad, but the intervention of Artanis and the Daelaam allowed Raynor to send repair crews to stabilize the platform.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Sky Shield (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 They then moved to secure the Keystone, a powerful xel'naga artifact, at Bennet Port. Raynor and Valerian Mengsk engaged Moebius Corps with Artanis to retrieve it. The hybrid channeled void energy into the keystone, periodically stunning all terran forces but leaving the protoss and hybrid unscathed. The combined Dominion and Protoss forces broke through their lines and retrieved the artifact, but at a great cost. By the time Moebius Corps was defeated, they had managed to cause more damage to Korhal than even the zerg had been able to do years earlier.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 Moebius Corps followed Amon's command to go to Ulnar with the Tal'Darim, and followed their masters orders to prevent the Daelaam from opening the temple.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Temple of Unification (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis broke through their ranks and moved into the temple, but Moebius Corps and the Tal'Darim gave chase. Artanis and Kerrigan fought through Moebius forces to get to the center of the temple, only to find the xel'naga dead and that Amon had trapped them, as he opened a portal to the void.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission)(in English). November 10, 2015 Moebious Corps tried to finish off Artanis and Kerrigan while he was caught between them and Amon, but the betrayal of Alarak allowed the Daelaam to save them and destroy the void crystals powering Amon's portal.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Harbinger of Oblivion. (in English). November 10, 2015 Downfall Moebius Corps continued creating hybrid for Amon's forces as his armies laid waste to the sector. Matriarch Vorazun sent her dark templar to track Moebius Corps primary hybrid production facility. They discovered it hidden in an asteroid field named Revanscar. Though the Spear of Adun could not move through the asteroid field, Karax suggested moving carriers in to destroy the facility's power generators. As the Spear of Adun moved into the system, they were trapped by Moebius Corps battlecruisers and boarded. Karax was tasked with destroying the facility's power cores while the rest of the Daelaam defended the Spear of Adun. Karax was successful, and the Revanscar facility was destroyed, putting an end to Moebius Corps and their hybrid program. In the aftermath, Artanis lamented that they could not find a way to save them, with Alarak stating the hybrid leave nothing left to save.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Templar's Charge. (in English). November 10, 2015 Known Members Brute Squad *Bekkins *Cranston *Dorian *Hopper *Spanneti *Zimmerman Notes The Moebius Corps was originally referred to as the "Shadow Corps" during development.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. ''YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 Moebius Corps color usually appears as a red terran faction, with the exception of the mission Brothers in Arms, where they appear as a black terran faction as not to be confused with allied Dominion forces. They use the Moebius Forces decal. Moebius Corps made liberal use of spectres, whose use of terrazine made them susceptible to Amon's influence. It is unknown if Gabriel Tosh and his spectres also served the Moebius Corps. References Category: Terran military organizations Category:Moebius Foundation forces